It's What's Inside That Counts
by Indubitably
Summary: When mindless slaughtering grows old, what’s an alien to do? PWP


**Title: It's What's Inside That Counts**

**Summary: **When mindless slaughtering grows old, what's an alien to do?

**Plot:** Plot? What plot?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to the Alien franchise. Though, I do own the extensive list of doctors that were required to give an alien an operational member for the duration of this fic. Heh.

**A/n:** ::Rambling:: "Alien vs Predator:" a lovely movie with horrible actors and a horrible plot that made me happy in my pants nonetheless. I half expected the predator and human female to throw down and have amazing sex right then and there on the ice. But, of course, the alien queen had to ruin it. Bitch. Bloody rip-off I say.

Anyways, on with the story (I'm still pissed off though).

**Warning:** Rated for alien sex. Mmm...aliens.

It had been a long day of electrical maintenance. Several couplet reroutes and a severely blistered finger later, an anonymous technician ambled down the residential corridor, whistling tunelessly as she went.

In the metal rafters above, a sliver of night flitted between the beams of steel, braiding itself with the shadows. Thick, gelatinous strings of saliva swung from the creature's lower jaw, spattering the metal grating beneath. Silently making its way through the rafters, the alien hissed in mirth at its fortune.

The tech stopped abruptly and whirled around. The faint lighting of the hallway cast eerie shadows across the wall paneling, pulsing in tune with the machine gun beat of her heart. "Gods, this ship is fucking creepy," she muttered, zipping up her jumper and hugging her arms protectively as she carried on. It was then that the obsidian nightmare struck, driving its oblong head into her lower back and sending the human sprawling.

Lying prostrate on the sharp grating, she scrambled forward a few feet and flipped onto her back, panting heavily. Towering over her stood a creature hewn of darkness, its chitin encased flesh reflecting the meager lamp light of the corridor mockingly. A guttural scream escaped the human's chapped lips and echoed throughout the hallway, setting the alien into motion. It charged in, all teeth and claws, and pinned her to the grating, then proceeding to claw heedlessly at the clothing that obscured her figure.

Naked and bleeding from countless lacerations, the unfortunate tech tried, in vain, to flee. However, the alien had other things in mind. A chitin coated rod grew slowly in size as it slid from its discreet shaft.

The human's eyes widened drastically, and she found herself frozen, unable to so much as breathe.

Sidling closer, the alien dipped his torso down and roughly shrugged her legs onto each of his upraised, bladed shoulders, effectively pinning her back against the ground. He hissed, saliva dripping onto the soft flesh within his clawed grasp. She struggled and tried to lash out with her fists, but the move proved ineffective and only resulted in the creature unhinging his jaw and snarling at her. The muscles in his awkwardly angled thighs bulged slightly as he shifted his position, grasped the human's arms, and slammed them to the ground at her sides. He then lifted his talons without shifting his hunched position and captured her wrists in the grasp of his toes. With her hips straddling his and her shoulders shoved into the ground, the human let out a scream with all the strength left to her.

The smooth, black carapace shone malevolently above her as the creature brought their hips together with one brutal, un-lubricated, thrust. The upraised wings of his hip bones jutted out awkwardly and cut into the soft flesh beneath him. Moaning continually, the human thrashed as well as she could while having all limbs made ineffective by grip or position.

It only made for a more arousing prey in the alien's views, and he increased the rapidity and fervor of his thrusts, crimson blood flowing freely down his thighs and her lower back in meandering rivulets.

Her head slammed into the metal baseboards of the ship with each repeated stroke, mercifully dulling her sensory perception of the incident. The creature hissed in pleasure and arched his glimmering body over hers, delicately sliding his fangs into the base of her neck. At this, she screamed once more and tried to shy away from his painful touch, but could not escape the painful probing of his secondary mouth against her skin.

Nipping, tasting, he devoured her fragrance, the metallic tang of intermingled sweat and blood flooded his scent receptors. His jaws disengaged from the juncture of shoulder and neck and traced their way down her torso, leaving a thick trail of warm saliva in their wake. The secondary mouth took a moment to test the pert nubs atop the small mounds of her breasts and bit down ever so gently, a spindly arm inadvertently releasing one of her legs from its position on his bladed shoulder as he leaned down for easier access.

She inhaled sharply and used her newfound leverage to buck into his active hips repeatedly, in short, piston-like movements. The Alien responded enthusiastically and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Again, she inhaled sharply, moaning in pained pleasure at the warm coating of saliva and blood amalgamate.

Hissing in what could have been amusement, the creature reared back and let out a ferocious high-pitched screech, his carapace sliding back as he bared his crystalline fangs. He came violently within her, long black limbs shuddering with the sheer force of the orgasm. The human beneath him arched into the glittering chitin armor that coated his emaciated chest at his completion.

Almost instantly, she threw her head back and let out a powerful scream of agony.

The corrosive fluid of climax sent tentacles of liquid fire racing through all it touched, permeating her internal systems. The pale human body spasmed brutally beneath the ophid's crushing weight. Blackened skin curled tightly upon itself moments before succumbing totally to the corrosive draught in a violent frenzy of boiling flesh. A guttural roar wrenched the air and died abruptly.

An unrecognizable mass of corroded bone and alien fluid stained the corridor, glowing eerily in the haze of the azure lighting. Slowly rising onto all fours, the alien mentally congratulated himself on finding an alternate method of human derived entertainment and trotted down the corridor, sated, and in search of a meal.

**A/n: **Oh dear...I suppose he should have pulled out. . Silly alien.

I hope you enjoyed it my lovely pets, or at least squirmed. I do so love making my audience squirm. So please, R & R...tell me your thoughts.


End file.
